The Galapagos Letters
by wobbear
Summary: Grissom and Sara need to be in a happier place. Some letters start the process. GSR
1. Chapter 1

**The Galapagos letters**

**Author** wobbear  
**Rating** General/K  
**Pairing** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer** If they were mine, they (and we) would be happier now  
**Spoilers** Set after 9x02 _The Happy Place_. Presently AU.  
**Author's note** A gift for **SeteLuas**, who kindly gave me permission to post this.

**Summary** Grissom and Sara need to be in a happier place. Some letters start the process.

* * *

_Envelope 1:_

Sara Sidle  
2507 La Playa Street, Apt # 2  
Sunset  
San Francisco, CA 94122

_Placed in the mailing tray on the reception desk at the Las Vegas CSI lab at 9:30 am on October 17, 2008 (Forever stamp positioned 2mm from each edge of the upper right-hand corner)_. _Inside, this letter:_

Sara,

Over the past week, I've had a small reminder of what life with you is like. Your warmth, your compassion, your steady support. You've been a beacon of hope shining through the bleakness. Even in the midst of our awful loss, you've grounded me, given me a reason to hold on.

Given the chance to have that conversation in my office again, I'd like to think I would do better. I couldn't do any worse. It was a nightmarish déjà vu, as if time had turned back to how it was years ago, with you asking a pointed question and me unable to articulate my thoughts, my feelings. I thought I had gotten past that verbal paralysis.

As I struggled to speak, I was overcome by the disappointment in your eyes, the harshness of your tone. And now I can't even remember what I said. But it can't have been good―I do remember your reaction. All I knew was that you were leaving and I was going to be alone again.

Please don't let this be the end for us. Please. If Warrick's death had any point, it has reminded me how much I love you. How much I need you. I hate that you left before I could clear the air.

Asking you to stay was stupid, selfish. I know why you had to go. My head understands the reason, but my heart and my body crave the utter comfort of you. The gentle touch of your hand, your warm, wide smile, the ecstasy of being in your arms again. Even your skeptical squint.

Living without you is mere existence, and I've existed long enough. I can't do alone any more; I've lost the knack. Only with you am I truly alive. Sara, you're my life, my future.

As a first step towards our future together, after I get a grip on things here, can we revisit your vacation idea? The Galapagos Islands would be wonderful. I'll get started on some background reading when I get home. Thanks to your careful organization, I know exactly where to find _The Voyage of the Beagle_, in the D section of the big bookcase. I'm trying to be optimistic, can you tell? But I'm not avoiding the bigger issues. I need to work on relinquishing the reins. I'm ready now. I want to. I will. Will you, can you, wait for me, just a little bit longer?

―I'll love you forever.

Gil

* * *

_Envelope 2:_

Gil Grissom *PERSONAL*  
2974 Westfall Avenue  
Las Vegas, NV 8915

_Deposited in USPS mailbox at McCarran International Airport at 11:32 am on October 17, 2008 (Forever stamp affixed crookedly). Inside, this letter:_

Gil,

As I write this I'm missing you already, again, as always. I wish I could've left on a better note, but the reality is that we're both grieving and stressed, on top of all that was going on before, and we both said things we now regret.

Leaving you in these circumstances is hard, much harder than last November. Then I was so consumed by the need to escape, to save myself, that I felt I had no option. Now―Warrick's death aside―I'm doing so much better. I'm clear-headed, and I do know how much you're hurting, and how much my going will hurt you. But I came back because of Warrick. I was never going to stay. We both knew that.

Although you may not see it this way, the whole Adler situation confirmed that I made the right choice. I can't live my life in the dark any more, surrounded by death and deceit.

Please remember that I love you. But I can't be here, where every corner I turn I'm reminded of another case. Whatever I do, I know that somehow, sometime I'd be drawn back into CSI, chasing more rabbits. I couldn't see it so many years ago when you tried to caution me, but you were right. Look what happened when I came back for a funeral; I couldn't stay away from one of my old cases.

After you've had a chance to employ some new staff and settle them in, I'm going to insist on that vacation trip. You need to take some time off, let others shoulder the burden at work. And selfishly, I want to be with you far from Las Vegas. I'm not so secretly hoping it will remind you that there's a whole world waiting outside the lab. You need to give yourself the chance to enjoy it. And me.

Gil, we've both come a long way since we met in that lecture hall. With all that's happened between us, having gotten this far, I'm not about to give up on you. But I can't be as we were, where you still are. That would end up destroying us both. So it's in your hands. You have to decide what you want.

Of all the challenges I've faced, this is by far the toughest. You know me, I set goals and work like crazy to achieve them. But it's not up to me here; the choice is yours. I've laid it on the line; I can't go back to what we had. I want to go forward, with you. Do you?

―I love you. I always will.

Sara

*******

A/n 2: How these rather odd letters came to be―I've been reading Darwin's _The Voyage of the Beagle_. Mention of the Galapagos Islands made my mind wander to _The Happy Place,_ and I noticed that Galapagos starts with "G" and ends with "S". That thought morphed into two letters, in which each para starts with the letters of "Galapagos", used in order (backwards, in Grissom's case). Yes, I am a sad word geek. And yes again, their letters crossed.

Thanks to the gentle urging of **SeteLuas**, there is a TBC at the bottom of the screen.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Galapagos letters  
**

**Author** wobbear  
**Rating** General/K  
**Pairing** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer** If they were mine, they (and we) would be happier now  
**Spoilers** Set after 9x02 The Happy Place. Presently AU.  
**Author's note** Yes, these are emails, not letters. It's either this or nothing, so sue me for veering off title. And starting paras using only the letters of "Galapagos" turned out to be ridiculously restrictive, so instead I've continued the theme by using related words/places: San Cristobal is one of the Galapagos Islands. Unbeta'd.

**Summary** Grissom and Sara need to be in a happier place. Some letters start the process.

* * *

From: Grissom, Gil gil . grissom lvpd . csi . com  
Date: Tuesday, Oct 21, 1:30 AM  
Subject: Thank you  
To: Sidle, Sara sara . sidle sf . net

* * *

Sara, my love,

All I can say is Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I got your letter when I arrived at the lab tonight, and I've barricaded myself in my office to respond. I'm emailing because in all my excitement, I managed to mislay my cell phone, and I don't have your new number anywhere else. I've given up searching; I'm hoping it will appear somewhere obvious now that I'm not looking for it.

No words can describe the relief, the joy I felt when reading your letter, that I still feel. You've given me what I have been dreaming of, hoping for. Another chance. I'm grabbing onto it with both hands, and I'm not letting go. I have a plan of action: I'll tell Ecklie and the Sheriff aas soon as they get to work this morning, then I'll work on clearing my desk so I can join you in San Francisco in a week's time. That'll be long enough for me put things into some sort of order; enough for Catherine to take over anyway. I'm working on the assumption that they won't hold me to the official notice period.

Christmas is fast approaching―it's late to be making reservations, but if we can swing it, how about the Galapagos Islands? Would you have time to research it? You know me, I have a pile of paperwork that I feel obligated to clear before I go. Catherine will have plenty to do without me leaving that for her too.

Realistically, though, she'll probably be relieved to see the back of me. I haven't been doing well lately―missing you, not sleeping, thinking I had ruined my last chance with you. Even though I've ignored Catherine's (and others') concerned glances and attempts to get me to talk, I haven't been completely oblivious. I do know my work has suffered, along with my heart. But all that's behind me now.

I've allowed CSI to get in the way of living, of loving you. It's still important, vital work, but there are people here who can carry the load. I feel bad about leaving the team so soon after Warrick's death, but it's time for me. Really, it's long overdue, but by some miracle I'm not too late.

Sara, I finally understand what you've been trying to tell me for years. The lab will go on without me. My career can't hold me when I'm sad, laugh with me when I'm glad and doesn't care when a migraine is threatening. I need to be with you.

This letter is so disjointed, it's probably good I'm not trying to speak to you. I'm so giddy, and tired, I'm amazed I can write at all. My mind is darting in all directions, and I feel like I'm bouncing on a pillowy trampoline. That shows you how far gone I am. I know, I need sleep.

One practical question: does your landlord allow pets? I'm sure Nick or Jim would look after Hank if need be, but I'd like him to be with us if at all possible until we go traveling. He's missed you just as much as I have these past months.

By the time you read this, I hope to have broken the news to everyone. I'll tell you how it went when I get home.

Another thought―what do you think about making it back here for New Year's Eve? We could have a New Year's/goodbye party, and also put the loft on the market. Yes, this is really me, suggesting a party. Some things don't change though: Hodges is hovering, so I'll stop here.

Looks like I found some words other than "Thank you", doesn't it? I look forward to speaking to you later. Please email me your number. All my love,

―G

********

* * *

From: Grissom, Gil gilgalapagos gmail . com  
Date: Tuesday, Oct 21, 11:30 AM  
Subject: Congratulations on your new job  
To: Willows, Catherine catherine . willows lvpd . csi . com

* * *

Sorry to land this on you without any warning, Catherine, and that we didn't have time to talk after the meeting. But we're both very familiar with the demands of the job, and I know you'll do fine. I did fully intend to stay and sort out the paperwork, but obviously I put up no show of resistance to your generous offer. I'm sure you can handle it, but it will add to your load.

Officially, as you know, following my resignation you're the interim supervisor. And, unofficially, I can tell you that the permanent supervisor job is yours if you want it. Before you were called in to the meeting, I insisted to Conrad and the Sheriff that you be allowed time for full consideration. Please do take that time. I rushed into the job, and look what happened to me.

Graeter's Packing and Crating will be there 8:30 am next Tuesday to pack all my personal things from my office and put them into storage. Just label anything that belongs to the lab or that you want to keep, and they'll take the rest.

As I write I'm waiting for the car to be serviced, then Hank and I will hit the road for San Francisco. After Thanksgiving we'll be traveling for a month or so and our internet access may be very limited, so if you have any immediate questions please ask them before that. I'm also emailing the rest of the team, saying the same thing. I know most of your questions won't be about work―I reserve the right not to answer!

Please use this new email address, and check with me first before giving it out, will you? My lab account has already been closed. I apologise for leaving so soon after Warrick's death, but Sara's waiting for me in San Francisco and I need to be with her.

Although I'm sure you don't need me to tell you this, remember to delegate where you can and to rely on the people. They're good people. Nick is solid and will step up even if you don't ask, and Greg is developing well. Riley is very new, but looks promising. Even Hodges can be helpful, when his inner humanity gets the better of him.

Life takes strange turns, doesn't it? If you had told me this time last year I'd be gone from the lab by now, I wouldn't have believed you.

As you know, I'm pretty slow on the uptake. Years ago you accused me of not having a personal life, and I also remember you urging me lift my head up out of the microscope. Well, I'm finally doing something about it. One last thing―keep New Year's Eve free; I'll let you know more soon. Good luck!

Gil

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Galapagos letters**

**Author** wobbear  
**Rating** teen/T  
**Pairing** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer** They would have more fun if they were mine.  
**Spoilers** Set after 9x02 _The Happy Place_. Presently AU.  
**Author's note** Despite the delay, I haven't given up on this fic – hopefully someone out there will be interested enough to read this short new instalment. Keeping alive the tenuous Galapagos Islands link, in this chapter I've used Islas de Colon (a Spanish name for the Islands) and Puerto Ayora, from where Sara sent the video message I am pretending doesn't exist. Unbeta'd because I wasn't about to ask anyone to look at this the day after Christmas.

**Summary** Post _The Happy Place_, Grissom and Sara are communicating their way to a happier place.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Seen on Sara's note pad:_

Ideas for vacation **w/Gil**

― Something different

― Las Vegas antidote

― Amazon?

― Sea Shepherd?

― Do they have one over Christmas?

― Ecuador – need visa?

― Crew or cruise?

― Observers/offer to pay our way

― Life onboard too restrictive?

― Overnight on larger islands maybe

― No 1 priority: time together

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

From: Sidle, Sara(at)  
To: Grissom, Gil gilgalapagos(at)  
Date: Tuesday, Oct 21, 2008 4:30 PM  
Subject: This is for you to read when you wake up

* * *

Perhaps there's some cosmic justice in your car needing a part that has to be ordered from Germany, but I can't see it. I can't believe someone in the US doesn't have one they'd be willing to sell. I'm going to check ebay. Who knew a distributor rotor could be such a PITA? I still don't get why you won't let me come get you. Or why you can't rent a car. Come to that, Hank would be okay for the short flight. I know, I know, you have your reasons and you're going to tell me later today. I'm over talking again, aren't I? I'll change the subject now.

Ugly, my landlord's Chihuahua, is looking forward to meeting his new friend, Hank. Or so Michael tells me. My landlord is a little whacky, but isn't phased by the idea of a large Boxer visiting. I've never liked tiny dogs, but Ugly's growing on me. He doesn't cower or yap, and likes to play. He's a miniature powerpack full of confidence. I guess he doesn't understand what his name means. It's very possible he will lord it over our boy. Could be funny. Anyway, we'll see.

Eventually I guess this feeling will die down, mellow a bit as I get used to the new reality, but since your call I feel all sort of bubbly and fizzy. Excited, I guess. Excited that, even with the annoying delay, you'll be here soon, and then we can do, be … whatever we want.

Research is under way on the Galapagos project. Turns out the Sea Shepherd people are concentrating on their anti-whaling mission at the moment, but it was a good idea of yours.

There are some other possibilities; I'll let you know more when we talk. Your idea about making it back to Las Vegas in time to throw a New Year's Eve party surprised me―Gil Grissom and party rarely collide in the same sentence, at least not in a good way―but the more I think about it the better it seems. You're full of ideas at the moment, and I'm loving it.

One thing I've been wondering about is how it would be to be stuck on a boat for days on end, not being able to just go and do what we want, when we want. Although I'm not sure why I'm worried about that. My priority is to spend time with you, and inside activities are high on my to-do list.

Am I being too subtle? All I really need to worry about is the size of the bed. Single bunk beds just won't cut it.

You know the sex isn't the only thing I miss about being with you, not by far. But we're both trying to be open and honest with each other and the fact is, I'm horny. I want you. I … scratch that. I wonder if I can persuade you to try phone sex.

Once you've gotten over me being so forward, give me a call. Heh.

Reading back over this before I hit "send", I'm wondering if you even know what "PITA" means. You should be able to work it out. Let me know when you phone.

All my love―S


	4. Chapter 4

**The Galapagos Letters**

**  
****Author** wobbear  
**Rating** Teen/T  
**Pairing** Grissom/Sara  
**Disclaimer** They would have more fun if they were mine.  
**Spoilers** Set after 9x02 _The Happy Place_. Presently AU. Author's note at the end.

**Summary** Post _The Happy Place_, Grissom and Sara are communicating their way to a happier place. Some others get involved too.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Date: Tuesday, Oct 21, 07:13 PM

Cell number dialed: _(702) 362-2162_

Response: _Sara Sidle is not available. At the tone please record your message._ *beep*

*sigh* Sara ... how can you not pick up?

After your email I sort of ... uh ... got ready before I called.

Never before did I even contemplate this ... and now ... *deep sigh*

Talking to your voice mail is such a let down. Literally. Um … The car … *throat clear*

Five days is the earliest the spare part will arrive from Germany.

Express service should be faster than th― *beep*

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

From: Captain Jim Brass  
Date: Friday, Nov 13, 02:45 AM  
Subject: Some news  
To: Sidle, Sara; Grissom, Gil

* * *

Greetings, geeks! Yeah, I know I wouldn't say that to your faces. Figured I could take the chance now that you're four hundred miles away.

Usually I would leave you two love birds well alone to enjoy your reunion, but I have some news to pass on. Your―now my―dog sitter Zara had to go back to England to look after her "Mum", who got injured in a car crash last week. She was really upset about leaving you (and me) in the lurch, as she kept saying, but she didn't have a choice.

Anyway, it's not a problem. I found a substitute sitter: Heather Kessler. She has time on her hands since she gave up her business and she volunteered; she likes the idea of helping you guys. And her family had a boxer when she was growing up so she knows their quirks. I'm not asking for your okay on this, it's a done deal. It's working out really well, so you'd be nuts not to approve.

Your drooly dog is the #1 love of Heather's granddaughter, and I reckon the feeling is mutual. He's very gentle with the little girl.

Alison says Hank looks like me. But what does a three year old know?

Quit laughing, Sara. I hope you're laughing. You looked way too sad the last few times I saw you.

Under normal circumstances I avoid talking about the tough stuff, try to move on quickly or crack a bad joke when things get emotional, but I want to say how happy I am that you two finally made it.

I watched, worried, over the last year as both of you in your own time struggled, faded, came close to losing it. I wished I could reach you, do something to help. But I've had people trying to direct, to control my life, and I know how well that worked out. I knew I had to leave it to you.

Let me tell you, I feared ... I wasn't optimistic. So I'm over the moon for you two. There's a lot of things I could say to you now, but I'll leave it at this: Gil, don't fuck it up.

Jim

**

* * *

**

Author's note

The format of this fic precluded me from actually writing the phone call. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. If anyone would like have a go at it, be my guest. 


End file.
